Fate truly is bizarre
by blackflamealvitr
Summary: Stands. What are they really. They are a persons guardian. They may not seem like much, yet they wield powers that people could only dream of. So the question you have to ask is what would happen if a Kid had a stand that could use all the stands, do to the world, whether they are normal or supernatural?


**Well, I'm back with another fanfiction. And it's another crossover with Jojo bizarre adventure.**

 **Now I'm going to tell that I had permission with Tremor230 to use this stand. So don't say I stole it without asking him.**

 **Second is that there will be requiem stands because I want to. Next is White snake, C-moon, and Made in Heaven will all be there own separate stands because fuck all that process. But I won't bring out C-moon and Made in Heaven so early. White snake, yes. Also, The World Over Heaven will also be in. I think I have a good Idea what's it's abilities are. So I'm going to use it, but not super early.**

 **Third is that as you have read the summary Issei is a kid. So that means that everyone else in the Highschool Dxd world will be older than him. Why, because I want to.**

 **Last is he will have a harem, but it won't be huge as shit like I usually do. I don't want harem suggestions because I already chosen the girl. And since I like being weird when it comes to pairing and the main girls, don't be surprised for who I choose to be the main girl because I'm the first person who has done this pairing.**

 **That's it for now. If you want to know the harem, it's at the end of the story.**

 **One more thing. I am using something called Grammarly, which help me fix my Grammer. But if anyone of you have something better, please tell me. Oh! And I might make another fanfiction sooner or later.**

 **so then, let's do this!**

* * *

(scene: Hyoudou mansion)

We start here in the Hyoudou Mansion. For those who have seen the mansion, you could tell that it was rather huge. Inside the mansion was the well known Hyoudou family. The Hyoudou family almost never leave their house. If the chance comes to where they do leave the house, people would instantly see that they are the perfect family. But they are WRONG!

In the light of the world, they are seen as the perfect family. But in the shadows, in the dark side of the world. They are the family of Slaughter and Genocide. They show no mercy and have no remorse to anyone. You could even say they lost the meaning of being human.

...well, except that there was one who had the meaning of being, and could even bring it back.

* * *

(Scene change: Matriarch room)

In this room, we see a beautiful woman who was around the age of thirty-one. She has dark brown, long hair that reach to her hips. She kept her hair in a ponytail. She had dark brown dull eyes that could stare into your soul. She wore a dark blue kimono that had purple flowers. You tell by looking at her, is that she has a Voluptuous figure. But she has a deadly aura that could drive away the most ferocious beasts. This woman was Minami Hyoudou, the Matriarch of the Hyoudou family.

Right now, She was writing a poetry, deep in thought. But her thoughts were soon broken as she heard a small giggle. She couldn't help but smile as her eyes held life. She felt a gentle aura that blown away her deadly aura. She waited as the gentle aura came closer and closer, until...

"Gotcha!" She quickly turned and grabbed the small, six-year-old boy with the gentle aura. She proceeded to tickle his side and give him kiss all over the face.

"Ahahahaha! Stop kaa-chan! It tickles, Ahahahahaha!" The tried his every best to get out of the situation he in but gave up.

After about a couple of second, Minami stopped and looked at the boy. He had short brown hair with soft brown eyes that could hypnotize you. His height was 3 feet, 5 inches. He wore a red Kimono that had a golden thunder design on it. This boy was Issei Hyoudou, the biggest enigma of the Hyoudou family, and the fourth child of Minami Hyoudou.

"What are doing here Sochi?" Minami asks her son as she rubbed his head affectionately, which caused him to purr.

"I snuck away from Reina Nee-chan to see you Kaa-chan!" Issei said excitedly.

"Really?" Issei nods his head in excitement. "What do need Sochi? Do you want another kiss?" Issei shook his head, which sadden Minami.

"I want to go out to a museum! With you, Nee-chan's and Imoto!" The moment Minami heard Issei's polite demand on where to go, she was okay with it. But when she who else he wanted to take, she release a killer aura that Issei didn't notice as kept his smile on his face.

"I'm not sure Issei, Maybe-" Before she could say anything else, Issei did the one thing that no one in the Hyoudou mansion could ever beat. It was Issei's special puppy dog eyes. Minami's resolve to say was disappearing saw the look. But what finished her off is the tears that were moving down Issei's check. That alone crumbled her will to say no.

"Alright." Issei tackled her to the floor with a surprising amount of strength. She could feel the gentle aura swaying over her as Issei thanks her. "Reina!"

Suddenly, a maid that had silver hair that is wrapped into a bun teleported in the room. She had light pink and a beautiful, and mature stoic face. She was about thirty-years-old and held a very mature aura. She wore a custom-made red and black maid outfit. Her skirt was so short that you could see her lacy black panties. This woman was Reina Sukimiya, Issei's personal maid.

"Yes, Lady Hyoudou." Reina bowed, glad she found Issei but held back her hatred.

"I want you to inform Sayuri, Saya, Kimiko, and Hitomi to get dress and meet in the living room and about what Issei wants. Is that understood." Minami said with a dangerous tone that Issei didn't notice.

"Of course Lady Hyoudou." With that, Reina teleported.

"Let's go Issei." Minami gave Issei a kiss on the cheek, which made him giggle in happiness at his mother's affection.

* * *

(scene change: Living room)

As Issei and Minami walked into the living room, they noticed five people were already in the living room. One of the was Reina, who was still wearing her custom made red and black maid outfit, but the skirt was a lot longer.

The next one was an eleven-year-old girl that had brown hair that reach past her shoulder. She had light brown eyes and a small scowl on her face. She stood at 5 feet. She wore a yellow Kimono that had red flowers on it. This girl is Sayuri Hyoudou, Minami's first child.

Next was another 11-year-old girl. She had dark brown hair that reached to her thighs. She had look on her face that says 'Don't annoy me.' And held a bloodthirsty aura that bring chills to nearly anyone. She stood at 4 feet, 11 inches. She wore a blood red Kimono with white petals. This girl was Saya Hyoudou, Minami's second child.

The third one is another eleven-year-old girl That has short brown hair. She also stood at 5 feet. She keeps his face set in a wide mocking smile. She keeps her eyes constantly narrowed to slits, rarely ever opening her eyes, which are a dark shade of brown. This girl is Kimiko Hyoudou, Minami's third child.

Last is a five-year-old girl had pale skin with a long, messy pale brown hair with light brown eyes. She stood at the height of 3 feet, 2 inches. She wearing a plain purple Kimono which seems to be very loose on her. This girl is Hitomi Hyoudou, Minami's fifth and currently last child.

Suddenly, there was a heavy aura that was coming from all girls, including Hitomi and Reina as they all looking at each other with hatred.

"Kaa-chan, nee-chans, Imoto are all here!" In an instant, a gentle breeze swooped away all of their hatred as all of them focused their attention Issei. They all had a loving smile on their faces. Issei looked around as he noticed that someone wasn't here with them. "Where's Shinami obaa-chan?" Sayuri, Kimiko, Saya, Reina tensed at the name while Hitomi gave Issei a confused look.

"It's okay Sochi. Imoto is just sleeping like usual." Minami answered his question. Issei gave a sad look as he wanted his Obaa-chan to be here as well. But before he could say anything else, Kimiko took Issei away from Minami and held him with love. Minami glared at Kimiko.

"Ahhhh~, how my cute little ototo~. Where have you been all morning~? You forgot to give me my morning kiss~" Kimiko kissed Issei on the check, which caused him to blush. Then Saya took Issei out of Kimiko's arms. Kimiko gave Saya a rare glare.

"Please, Kimiko. Issei likes me more than you." Saya rubbed Issei's, which as him to purr as he laid his head on her chest. "See~. He likes it when I'm affectionate to him." Kimiko released a dark aura. Before anything else happens, Sayuri took Issei away from Saya. Which made Saya unleash a ferocious aura.

"Calm down you two. You know Issei cares about all of us." At those words, Kimiko and Saya calmed down as they knew it was true. "But he loves me more than you two," Sayuri said with a victories smile.

"HUH!?"

"WHAT!?"

At that moment, Hitomi decided to but in and hugged Issei, with Issei hugged her back. Hitomi took the chance to move him away from Sayuri with a small victories smile. "Nii." Hitomi said with a quiet, but loving voice.

"That's enough, all of you," Minami said sternly enough to get their attention, but not to startle Issei. "As you heard from Reina, we are leaving to the museum for Issei." At that moment, Issei was back in Minami grasp. That cause Hitomi to look at her mom with a ghastly, blank look. "Reina, have you prepared the limo."

"Of course lady Hyoudou." Reina bowed. "It has been prepared with food and drinks just in case."

"Good." She looks her son. "Are you happy were going, Sochi?"

"Yeah, Kaa-chan!" A gentle aura swooped over them.

"Let's get moving." Minami walked with Issei, with Sayuri, Saya, Kimiko, Reina with Hitomi holding her hand.

* * *

(scene change: Outside the Hyoudou mansion)

As they walked out the door, there were lines of maids, standing side by side to each other.

"Enjoy your trip, Hyoudou-Sama!" All the maids bowed.

As they were walking to the limo. Issei felt a pair of eyes looking at him intently. Usually, he was used to other looking ay him. But this feeling was stronger. Issei looked up to see a cute young girl with long black hair down until her hips and gray eyes. Her ears differ from a normal human's as they have pointed tips, although her long black hair makes this feature difficult to notice. Her attire consists of a black Gothic Lolita fashion. This girl was the dragon god, Ophis.

At first, Issei gave her a look of confusion. But then he gave her a gentle smile. And for the first time in her life, Ophis... good. Like the boy was better than the Dimension gap. The aura he released was so strong but gentle. It was something she could never ignore.

"What are looking at, Sochi?" Minami noticed that Issei was looking elsewhere.

"Oh, I was looking at..." Issei looked at where Ophis was. But saw that she was already gone. Issei tilted his head in confusion.

"Well whatever you saw, you might see it again, okay?" Issei nodded at his mom's words as they walked into the limo.

Unknown to most of them, even Ophis, Issei was also being watched by a woman with long Red hair and golden eyes that had a very powerful aura. She too was enjoyed the gentle aura, but strong aura Issei released. She would remember the boy.

* * *

(scene change: museum)

As they got out of the limo, Issei was admiring how the streets were adorned by buildings and balloons while moving through the crowd of people of both inside and outside the museum. As they walk into the museum, Issei was looking at the many ancient things that the huge museum has. Issei felt like running out to look at the many things, but Reina had a good grip on him. This caused the other girls to glare at Reina as she had a confident smile.

"Whoa! There are so many cool things!" Issei said grinning, as he had a red balloon a woman gave him once they reached the museum, securely tied to his hand. A gentle aura breezed away their anger as they smiled at him. "I want to see more!" Issei jumped in excitement. They all agreed and began to walk around.

As they were walking, Sayuri started some small talk with Minami.

"Why did you choose this museum? Ototo wasn't specific with what kind of museum he wanted to go to?" Sayuri questioned silently.

"Sochi has always been interested with anything ancient or supernatural. This kind of museum that has both is the perfect choice for him."Sauri nodded. "You are making sure that they don't come near him, right?" Minami questioned silently, in a dangerous tone.

"Of course, we are. If he knew about the supernatural..." Sayuri clenched her fist in anger. "I won't let any of them touch him or interact with him whatsoever."

"Cool!" Issei excitement caught their attention.

Issei looked at the old samurai armor.

Minami couldn't help but smile at Issei's excitement. "Is there anywhere else you want to go to?" Issei put his finger on his chin as he started looking around."

"...HEY! There is a wing about weapons!" the Issei said as he got out of Reina's grip, running away.

"WAIT! The sign say to not enter Issei-sama!" Reina said following her young master with Minami and the other girls.

(Scene change: museum: weapon wing)

The corridors were empty with most of the cases covered by drapes or still inside boxes, the young boy's steps echoing not far away from Reina.

"Uh? Who's there?" a man asked looking at the kid nearing him.

"Hi! What are you doing with that arrow?" Issei asked pointing at the arrow seemingly made out of rock in the man's hand.

"What the!?" the man said watching as Reina arrived first on the scene followed by a guard of the museum.

"HALT! That is a precious artifact of ancient history!" the guard said taking out his gun.

"A thief? Stop where you are then." Reina said dangerously unsheath her katana.

"D-Don't move or the kid is a goner!" The scared man said taking a hold of Issei, pointing the old arrow at the kid's throat.

"HEY! LET ME GO!" Issei screamed trying to get free.

"I-I know someone that will pay for this thing, a stupid arrow for his collection...I need some money!" the man growled nearing the old weapon to the kid's flesh

"Put. My son. Down. _**Now!**_ " Minami demanded in a dangerous voice.

"No! You won't stop me!" the man said managing to break free to run away, impacting with Issei and ending on the floor with him, the arrow turning to dust as both adult and kid fell on it.

"STOP!" the guard said managing to block the man down, looking in dismay as the last pieces of the arrow too turned to dust.

"AAARGH!" Issei yelled clutching his heart, blood flowing from a deep wound.

"ISSEI-SAMA!" Reina screamed in worry as she ran to him, but Sayuri was already there to his side.

"The arrow! Maybe he fell on it piercing his heart!" Sayuri said trying to stop the bleeding.

"We have to get him home!" Saya said as she ran to the limo, followed by Kimiko.

"Stay awake! It's nothing, I am here!" Sayuri said pressing down on the wound. While Hitomi had blank looks as she fell to her knee's. Minami started to turn pale at the thought of losing Issei.

What nor anyone or Issei saw was the tip of the arrow _fusing_ with his skin, making a seal on his heart shine briefly and gaining in its middle the same insect-like marking it was on the tip of the arrow.

* * *

(scene change: Inside the boosted gear)

 **[And you are?]** the large red Western Dragon with green eyes asked with confused eyes at the newcomer in it's fiery domain.

 **"...Survive...Legacy..."** the creature said with a whispering voice, taking huge breaths between words.

It was an _empty_ cloak, black in color and severely torn at the extremities, it was _wearing_ a long chain with an arrow-tip amulet hanging from it, the bug-like decoration on the arrow shining in the room's light.

Moving as if possessing a _body_ it _pointed_ at the dragon **"power..."** it then said

 **[Power? What, you want my power? Good luck with that.]** The Ddraig said as he went back to sleep.

 **"Power...survive...legacy...arrow."** the creature said getting closer to the dragon. It could feel the power flowing in it.

 **"Power! Taking! Power! Good!"** the Cloak said _grabbing_ the energy, the cloth forming its body shining briefly until the cracking stopped, making the figure go closer to the dragon.

 **[You... the seals are not rejecting you!?]** The large dragon said surprised, feeling the _thirst_ of the creature

 **"Power! Spirit! Power! Survive! Hunger!"** the Cloak said getting closer

 **[Spiritual power...you feed on spiritual power, eh? Very well, if you want mine, YOU WILL HAVE TO FORCE ME TO SURRENDER!]** Ddraig screamed in anger trying to attack the intruder.

 **"Spirit! Power! Spirit! Take! More!"** the Cloak said intercepting the huge claw of the red dragon, a silver energy leaving the dragon to enter the Spirit

 **[AAARGH! DAMN YOU! DON'T PISS ME OFF!]** Ddraig said while sucking up the fires around him, releasing a huge fireball towards his enemy.

 **[What the hell are you?]** Ddraig questioned in confusion.

 **"Host! New! Host! Body! Fuse! Host! Fuse! Body! Heal!"** the Cloak said _opening_ the front of its body, making Issei fall out.

 **[My new host!?]** Ddraig said surprised, watching as the kid's eyes snapped open.

"Where am I?" Issei asked looking around.

 **"New! Host! Protect! Host! Heal!"** the Cloak said moving in front of the boy to protect him.

"What are you?" Issei asked with wide eyes.

 **"Arrow! Break! New! Power! Host! Protect! Heal!"** The cloak answered with a little bow.

"What?" Issei asked in confusion.

 **[He is basically saying that he appeared here when the arrow broke inside your body, that thing is now part of you and wants to use my power to protect and heal you.]** Ddraig said moving his claw to try and crush the Cloak, but it stopped the attack and absorbing his energy, forcing Ddraig to step back.

"P-Protect me? Why?" Issei asked hiding behind the creature, scared at having a dragon right in front of him.

 **"Me! Stand! Me! Protect! Host! Legacy! Arrow! Legacy!"** the creature said.

"You want me as your...legacy?" the boy asked watching the creature _nod._

 **"Arrow! Survive! Stand! Power! Host!"** the Cloak said moving in front of the boy, _touching_ his head tenderly.

"A _stand_? What's that?" Issei asked.

 **"Stand! Guardian! Stand! Help! Fight!"** the Cloak answered.

"A helper when it comes to fighting? COOL! What's your name?" the boy said ecstatic.

 **"Me! Name! Host! Name!"** the creature said.

"I have to name you? You are here because the arrow broke inside me... _Broken Arrow_...do you like it?" Issei asked.

 **"Name! Good! Me! Like!"** the figure said nodding.

 **[STOP IGNORING ME!]** Ddraig said charging at broken arrow.

"W-wait! Can't we solve this peacefully.

 **"You! Stop!"** Broken Arrow said stopping Ddraigs attack, incredibly pushing the dragon away.

 **"Host! Stand! Use!"** the Stand said looking at Issei.

"U-use w-w-what?" the boy asked shaking.

 **[Just disappear you damn cloak!]** Ddraig screamed leaping over to the moving Cloak, his mouth mere inches away from the creature.

"STOOOP!" Issei screamed in fear as he wanted the fighting to end

"W-What?" the boy asked as he saw the dragon _frozen_ in place

 **"THE WORLD!"** Broken Arrow said morphing into an humanoid figure that is is tall and has a very muscular build. It wears a headpiece covering its face to below the place of its nose, slanting at a steep angle from the base of its forehead to a peak situated above the rear of its head by about half its height, leaving the face of an inverted triangle visible to the front. It wears small, simple twin diving cylinders on its back, connecting via short, twin rigged cables to the rear of its mask; perhaps secured by thick, ridged or puffered straps running from the rear of its waist over both its shoulders to its front. The back of both its hands bear the shape of a simple clock face. Its chin, the base of its abdomen, its crotch, and its knees are topped by heart shapes. Plates on its shins, its footwear bears curved, sharply pointed toe.

"Waaah!" not wasting time in asking what happened the kid ran away, watching as Ddraig started moving again few seconds later.

 **"World! Stand! Time! Stop!"** Broken Arrow said turning back into being a moving Cloak.

" _World..._ a stand that stops time? For how long?" Issei asked.

 **"Ten! Second!"** Broken Arrow answered.

"Ten seconds? Not a lot of time..." Issei said in dismay as he scratched his head.

 **[THERE YOU ARE!]** Ddraig said finally finding the standing, charging at it.

"Stop him with attacks! Do something!" Issei asked pleadingly

 **[You won't run away this time!]** Ddraig said, closing in.

 **"ORAORAORAORAORA!"** Broken Arrow yelled attacking, his body turning in that of a humanoid Stand, resembling a tall, well-built man. Its skin is often a hue between purple, blue and green. Its face and body have varying colors.

It has long black hair. Its face is black above its eyes and on the front plane of its nose, blurring the distinction between its hair and head. The spaces under its eyes and on its cheeks and chin are darker than, and divided clearly from, the space around its nose and mouth. It wears a cap on its chin, and a metallic headband in three pieces, the central piece of which is shaped as a vertical ellipse. Initially.

A wavy line runs from each arm to the front of its torso, continuing down its legs. It has a minimal range of clothing and armor, including a short, circular scarf, shoulder pads with a spiral design, long gloves with studs on the back, knee and elbow guards, a loincloth, and short boots

"WHOA!" the kid said in awe

 **"Star! Platinum! Strong! Punches! Fast! Attack!"** Broken Arrow said

" _Star Platinum,_ eh? Nothing with explosions?" the Boy asked in hope.

He kinda liked when things that explodes.

 **"Killer! Queen!"** Broken Arrow answered

"Then let's do it!" Issei said in excitement.

 **[Why won't you just go down already!]** Ddraig said charging

"You're the one who wanted to keep fighting!" Issei yelled as broken arrow turned into a new form, humanoid Stand a slightly more muscular than people; light in color overall.

Its crown is flat while two sharp, triangular shapes resembling a cat's ears stand either side of the top of its head. Its eyes comprise cat-like vertical pupils in front of it's generally light-colored sclera. It has no nose. With thin lips, its mouth is perpetually closed.

It wears dark, studded, leather-like forearm-length gloves, mirrored in style by a garter belt-like band at its waist and ankle-height footwear. Its thumbs are additionally bandaged in white. Four short spikes line the top of its back.

Its shoulders, the back of its hands, belt buckle, a plate hanging in front of its crotch, both sides of its ankles and the top of its feet all bear the emblem of a skull with ears resembling its own; in varying sizes and external decoration.

Ddraig quickly swiped Killer Queen's chest, but it did nothing, which surprised Ddraig.

"Nothing happened to stand. But why isn't his arm blown off!" Issei said barely dodging as broken arrow turned back into that _Star Platinum_ to stop the attack

 **"Explosion! Touching! Turning! Bomb!"** the Stand answered

"Killer Queen turns what it touches into a bomb? Then make its claw explode! You touched that!"

 **"Host! Wish! Stand! Do!"** Broken arrow answered as it turned back into killer queen to blow off the whole arm of Ddraig exploded into dust.

 **[GAH! DAMMIT THAT HURTS!]** Ddraig used his other arm to hold the stump that was its arm.

 **"More! Power! Body! Complete! Impossible!"** B.A said as he stopped the time again to let the boy take distance.

"But isn't there a much bigger power than this. I just want to get out of here!" Issei cried as he didn't want to be there anymore.

Broken arrow started floating there for a few seconds. Issei wondered what it was going to do next.

 **"Power! Big! Power! Huge! Outside! Go!"** Broken arrow took Issei and left.

 **[Wait!]** Ddraig called out, but they were already gone.

* * *

(scene change: Issei's room)

As that was happening. The girls who were with Issei each started to heal him, making sure to keep him alive no matter what. right now, It was Hitomi's turn. She was putting in a lot of power to make sure Issei is alright. She was shedding tears, begging Issei not to die.

Minami was trying her best not to explode and start a slaughter house. Sayuri was holding back her tears. Saya was releasing a large amount of killing intent. Kimiko couldn't bring a single smile her face. While Reina only stood in the corner as she clutched her outfit. She blamed her for Issei's current situation.

As this was happening, Ophis teleported in Issei's room. Her sudden appearance caught everyone's attention. At first glance, they didn't realize who she was until they got a good look on her.

 **"What are you doing here, Ophis!?"** Minami question as she pulled out her black and white katana. This katana was Shunbun no dai sanji the sword that could kill gods and cause destruction to everything.

Ophis looked at her and then looked back at Issei. "Behind you," Ophis told them. They quickly turned around to see a woman that had long Red hair and golden eyes. She wore a female bikers outfit.

"Who the hell are you?" Saya questioned in a ferocious voice.

The woman looked back at her and huffed in annoyance. "Great Red," She answered Saya's question. All the confidence most of them had faltered as they were now in the presence of not only the dragon god but also the dragon of the apocalypse. But Minami still kept a strong stance.

"Then why are you both here then?"

This time, Ophis answered. "The boy's, aura. Gentle, but intense. It cannot be, ignored by me." Ophis answered something that they kinda knew about. Issei aura was intense like Minami's, but it was always so kind and calm.

Great Red decided to say something. "So I came to know more about the boy. It's truly rare to find an actual person with a gentle aura so strong, it could calm down a raging heart."

"Broken Arrow!" Issei sprung up as Broken Arrow suddenly appeared. Ophis and Great Red looked at the cloak like creature in curiosity while others hugged Issei as they cried tears of joy.

"Thank goodness. Please don't scare me like that." Minami cried as she held a tight grip on Issei.

"You're safe, Ototo. Don't do something like that again." Sayuri cried on his right shoulder.

"Don't you dare disappear on me. Do you hear me Ototo? I can't think of a world without you." Saya cried on his left shoulder.

"You're alive. You're alive. Don't close your eyes on like that ever again." Kimiko hugged him from behind as tears were brimming at her eyes.

"Nii is okay. Nii is right here, with me." Hitomi hugged Issi's chest as she took in his warmth.

"I'm sorry Issei-sama. I wasn't able to protect in a crucial moment. I'm so sorry." Reina took his hand, making sure he was alive.

Issei eyes widen as he remembers what happen at the museum. He was the reason why they were all so sad. "I'm sorry." Issei apologized softly. But then he noticed to more presences. He remembers the young girl, but the not the red hair woman.

"What is that?" Great red question as she kept looking at the stand. Broken Arrow turned his _head_ towards Great Red.

"You can see him?" Issei questioned her, which she nodded. Minami and the other girls started to look around, but could not see anything.

"What are you talking about Sochi?" Minami questioned her loving son. At that moment, Great Red snapped her fingers to let everyone else see what Issei, Great Red, and Ophis. They were looking at Broken Arrow with shocked looks.

Before anyone else could say anything. Issei realized something very important. "Oh yeah! Broken Arrow!" The stand _looked_ at him. "You said the was another big power here? Is there a way we can travel there really fast!?"

 **"Fast! Travel! Sticky! Fingers!"**

"All right then. Sticky Fingers!" Broken arrow morphed in a humanoid Stand with the height and build slim build man. Its face is hidden apart from the mouth by a helmet-like covering adorned with a mohawk-like row of short spikes. Zippers hang from the base of its neck and abdomen, the back of its hands, and the top of its feet.

Issei jumped out of their grasp with the greatest of ease. "So what do I need to do?"

 **"Wall! Floor! Zipper! Path! Anywhere!"**

Issei nodded as he seemed to know what Broken Arrow meant. Issei bends down to the floor as a zipper suddenly appeared. Issei quickly opened the zipper. "Let's go Broken Arrow!" Issei jumped in the zipper with Broken Arrow.

"Nii!" Hitomi quickly followed as she didn't want to lose Issei again.

"Sochi!" Minami was next.

"Ototo!" Sayuri followed.

"Issei-kun!" Kimiko rushed in.

"Don't go Issei!" Saya jumped in.

"Issei-sama!" Reina dived in.

Ophis and Great Red could only look at each other confusion.

"That boy, is different." Ophis comment as she floated in the zipper.

"Agreed!" Great Red teleported.

* * *

(scene change: end of the world)

A zipper suddenly appeared on opened up. Issei jumped out with Broken Arrow. "Whoa! This place is huge!" Issei looked around as he saw ancient ruins, they dated back to who knows when. "So where do need to go?" Broken Arrow, currently morphed as Sticky Fingers pointed in the direction. Issei nodded and ran to the direction.

But before the zipper could close, Minami the others also came out of the zipper, while Great Red teleported to where they're at.

"Sochi! Where are you!" Minami looked around to find her son. She tried to sense his aura, but there was something huge blocking out Issei's gentle aura. "No, I can't lose him," Minami said in a quivering voice that brought down the mood the other girls.

"He is, going in that, direction." Ophis pointed where Issei was going. Without delaying a single second, Minami and the others ran to where Issei is going.

"I didn't think anyone would come here." Great Red said as she looked around the end of the world.

"What are you, talking about?" Ophis tilted her head.

"Nothing." Great Red teleported to where Issei is going. Ophis tilted her head again but teleported.

As that happened, Issei reached the destination that Broken Arrow was pointed at. What he found was something he could believe. What he found... were seals. Thousands and thousands of seals. And something that was behind the seals. He couldn't get a good idea on what it was.

"Is this it?" Issei looked at Broken Arrow.

 **"Power! Huge! Take! Complete!"** Broken Arrow got close to thousands of seal. A silver energy was flowing out of the seals and into Broken Arrow. As Broken Arrow was absorbing the energy, Issei heard a low growl of many kinds beasts.

"What was that!?" Issei said as he looked around.

 **"Power! Mine!"** Broken Arrow said as it finished absorbing all the seals power.

"Cool! Now we can-" Issei couldn't finish his sentence as he saw something crazy. It has the appearance of a large beast with characteristics coming from different animals (lion, leopard, bear, dragon,) and has seven necks and heads and ten horns. Its size is well over several hundred meters. This massive beast was none other than Trihexa, the apocalyptic beast. And right now, it was looking directly at Issei.

"Huge!"

At the moment, everyone including Great Red and Ophis was approaching him.

"SOCHI! You're oka-" Minami stopped as she saw a horrifying creature. For the first time in her entire life, Minami felt fear. Pure and unadulterated fear. She has seen beasts of all kinds. But thus... this was unreal to her. Trihexa looked at her then looked back Issei. It gave him a curious look. Then it flared its aura, causing everyone to fall on the floor, except for Great Red, Ophis, and surprising Issei. Trihexa felt annoyed that this little being was done on the floor or completely obliterated by its aura.

One of it's heads moved down to Issei's level, growling at him. Issei, however, wasn't affected by this at all. In fact, he touched the head the came closer to him. All the eyes Trihexa has widened. At the sudden touch of the boy, its raging heart felt a strange sense of calm. It truly felt relaxation after many years of being locked up. Minami and the others got up as the sudden heavy aura from Trihexa disappeared, and the gentle aura from Issei appeared.

Issei began to pet the very large head of Trihexa, causing to purr. "Good girl!" Issei made the wild assumption that it was a girl. As Issei said that a white light formed around Trihexa. The white light began shrinking, forming into what seemed like a girl. Once the light disappeared, Trihexa was now a girl had the height of 5 feet, 10 inches. She had ash-grey hair that reach past her shoulders. The color of her eyes was red with faded black rings. She had a beautiful face. She had an amazing voluptuous figure. Her breast size was an E-cup, close to F-cup.

"Cute!" Issei began to scratch her behind eyes, which made Trihexa nuzzle on his chest. "Kaa-chan look! She's like a cat!" Issei look at others, who have their jaws dropped. "Can we take her home? Please." Issei used his puppy dog eyes. It broke them out of shock looks. Even Ophis and Great Red were mesmerized by the look.

"Okay, Sochi." Minami gave an evil look to Trihexa, which she returned back.

"Yay!" Issei jumped in excitement. But then his stomach rumbled. "I'm hungry. Can we go home now." Issei asked as he held his stomach. Trihexa took the chance to teleported everyone to where Issei wanted to go.

"Today was a bizarre day," Minami said something that mostly everyone was thinking of while Trihexa was following Issei.

With that, a bizarre day ends.

* * *

 **That's it for this chapter.**

 **Issei's Harem: Minami, Sayuri, Saya, Kimiko, Hitomi, Shinami, Trihexa, Great Red, Ophis.**

 **That's going to be Issei's Harem. No, if's and's or buts about it. And why I chosen his mom as the main girl because I wanted to be bizarre about it.**

 **As for Isseis stand.**

 **Name: Broken Arrow**

 **User: Issei Hyoudou**

 **Namesake: _Broken Arrow_ (Song by _Neil Young_ )**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Stand's Stats:**

 **Destructive Power: None**

 **Speed: None**

 **Range: None**

 **Durability: None**

 **Precision: None**

 **Developmental Potential: _infinite_ (As long as he can _Copy_ a Stand he can still develop each one of them independently)**

 **Abilities:**

 ** _Chronomemory_ : The stand can _access_ the Past to copy the former Stands and their powers, requiring the User to _learn_ their abilities himself in order to use them, Broken Arrow will then _take/copy_ the Stats of said Stand with the only variation being _Developmental Potential_ since it will follow the user (Issei) progress with said Stand.**

 ** _Copied Stands_ :**

 **Star Platinum**

 **Killer Queen**

 **The World**

 **Sticky Fingers**

 **Since the Arrow is linked with Issei, he will have access to all the stands. But he would have to learn through situations that requires the stands that can be unlocked. So main Reason will be the Arrow.**


End file.
